Miracle
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara and Gil experiance a Miracle,who or what will that be...
1. Chapter 1

_This can't be right, can it? _This was all that was going through Sara's head as she walked down to the coroners office, she defiantly didn't want to go to the doctors or tell Gil if she was wrong. So she was going to see Doc. Robbins instead.

She had to wait outside for what seemed like forever until, finally Catherine and Nick came out. Catherine walked passed without noticing Sara, Nick however stopped and gave her a hug. "Sara, what are you doing here? I just thought you'd home with what happened…" He trailed off. "Well I was but Gil needed a set of notes from Al because he was in court I volunteered to get them, besides I've got to get back to normal." Sara replied.

"Oh…Okay Sar, see you later." he said before leaving. Sara waited until they were gone before opening the door to the morgue. David had just finished putting whoever's body in the cooler, she looked around but didn't see Doc. "Hey, um David where is Al?" She asked.

"Oh hey Sara, he;s in his office, would you like me to get him for you?" "No it's fine." she replied turning on her heel and headed down the hallway.

She knocked tentatively on the office door before entering, as she did so Al turned to face, clearly expecting someone else, with a look of surprise on his face he began to speak but before he could Sara was in tears. "Sara, what's wrong?" he asked carefully.

She pulled herself together as best she could before whispering "I think I'm pregnant and I need to know before I go to Gil, and you're the only one I trust right now." Doc. Robbins got up from his chair and motioned for Sara to take a seat. "Okay lets find out." he told her.

A half an hour later Sara was giving Al a hug and said thank you before she sighed heavily and walked towards Gil's office. _Wow your pregnant- again. How are you going to tell him? How are you going to put him through this again? How are you going to go through this again? _"We will be fine." She muttered under her breath as she sat down on the couch in Gil's office. She absent mindedly was playing with her wedding ring as she waited. About twenty minutes later Gil came into the office, shut the door and was going to sit at the desk when he noticed Sara.

"Hey what are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "I needed to talk to you and I couldn't wait, um ,I'm not sure if I'm alright, it depends on how this conversation goes." she told him. "Well I'm yours." he told her. "Okay, well I'm pregnant. I wasn't sure at first and I didn't want to go to the doctors so earlier I went and saw Al and he confirmed what I thought. He thinks I'm about four weeks along." she said in a rush.

When Gil didn't respond she started to get worried. "Gil? Honey? Talk to me please." Just as he was about to respond, Catherine and Warrick came in. "Oh hey, Sara." Warrick said "Yo, Gil I got a bug question for you and Catherine needs you to fill out this paperwork for Lindsay." As he said that Cath held up the paperwork as if to prove her point.

"Um, okay guys, I'll um, can I do it later?" Gil asked, clearly distracted. He couldn't do this now he needed to take care of Sara. Now a moment later did Greg , Brass and Nick come in each demanding something of Grissom. He knew he wouldn't be able to help them now, he needed to take care of his family. He put up his hands to silence everyone, after thy were quite he carefully began to lead Sara to the door. He handed her the keys and told her to meet him at the car. He turned to meet the ever growing number of people in his office.

"I'm taking the day off and tomorrow as well if you need anything talk to Ecklie." And with that he left to meet Sara, leaving an office full of confused people. It was a silent car ride and once inside, Sara crawled into the middle of the bed and started to cry. Gil followed her in. "Honey it's okay." he tried to sooth her.

"No it's not, I'm scared as hell and you didn't say anything!" she shrieked at him. "Sara I was surprised, but of course I'm happy about this." he informed her. "How can you be so calm? The last time, before…." she trailed off. "Sara do not blame yourself, miscarriages happen, there was nothing you could've done."

"I should have been able to do something, that shouldn't have happened and I don't think I can handle loosing another child." she whispered stubbornly.

**Okay end of chapter one, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aright here's chapter two, read and review!!**

"Sara, it wasn't your fault that the virus settled in the baby's amniotic sac, and caused a miscarriage. You did not cause that to happen and you stressing yourself out about the baby we lost isn't healthy for the baby your carrying now. We should try to focus on this child, and keeping this child safe and healthy, not fretting about the past, when there was nothing either of us could have done. Am I sad we lost that baby? Yes. Do I wish we could go back and prevent that from happening? Yes. But we can't do that. So I am choosing to be happy about this pregnancy and I am also choosing to do everything in our power to keep this child safe. Because, Sara, you will be a great mother and you need to believe that it is okay to love this baby."

After Gil had said his piece, Sara rolled over to face him. "Thank you, that's what I needed to hear right now, and it's a huge relief to me that you feel the way you do." She said

"Of course Sara, I love you and this baby very much." he said before leaning in to kiss her. After they parted Sara decided to go take a shower and Gil called and made a doctors appointment.

After her shower Sara padded into the living room in sweats and a long sleeved shirt, her hair down and curling naturally. She came and sat on Gil's lap causing him to look up from his paper. "Hello, beautiful." he said smiling, causing Sara to smile back. "Thank you again, you're the best husband I could've ever asked for." she told him.

"Well thank you but I'm not sure your going to like me so much in a minute, I scheduled a doctors appointment for you tomorrow at 11:30, I took the day off so I can go with you and I know you don't like doctors but we need to make sure both of you,- he pointed to her belly- are healthy and safe."

At this Sara nodded her head before getting up. "Hey, where are you going?" Gil asked. "To pick up dinner, me and baby are hungry, and I don't feel like cooking of cleaning up afterwards so I'm going out, You want to come with me?" she asked as she pulled on her tennis shoes.

"Okay, we can do some grocery shopping also, while we're out." he said standing up. "Alright bugman, lets go." Sara said smiling.

"Sara it will be alright, calm down." Gil begged for the umpteenth time since they'd been sitting in the waiting room. "I'm sorry in nervous and excited all at once." she replied. Just then a nurse came out, "?" "That's me." she said as she made her way to the back not once letting go of Gil's hand.

"Hello, my name is Linda, I'm going to get your height and weight before comes in." Said the tiny lady. "Sara hop into the scale for me, please. Alright, 5'7. Okay 128lbs, very good. All done. should be in soon." Linda said before leaving.

About five minutes later a doctor came in. "Hello." she said. "I'm Dr. Press." And shook both Gil and Sara's hands. "Aright Sara, you believe your expecting?" she asked "Yes." Sara replied. "Okay please extend your arm I'll need a blood sample." After that was done and I confirmed Sara's pregnancy, Dr. Press did an ultrasound. "Okay parents, look at your baby, It's about eight weeks old. Sara looked up at Gil and smiled before receiving a kiss.

"Sara?" Dr. Press said regaining her attention. "I know this will be painful and weird to talk about but, it says in your medical file that you lost a baby about six, months back, due to amoebic infection. Now because of this I'd like to take a sample of this child fluid to see if there is any infection or if I need to prescribe a prescription to fight off any infection that my try to attack this baby."

"Alright." Sara said "Okay Sara if your skittish of needles I advise you to look at Gil, now this will hurt a little but I assure both you and your baby are safe." She explained as she pulled out a seven inch needle and syringe. Upon looking at this Sara's eyes widened and she grabbed Gil's hand.

Gil turned to Sara, "Look at me breath, keep eye contact honey, come on breath, relax, its fine, your doing great." Gil coached.

"Alright all done, I'll call you tomorrow with the results. You did very well Sara, both you and the baby are very healthy, and believe this will be a perfectly normal pregnancy. Good luck." She said before leaving.

Sara didn't sleep that night and when Gil got up to get ready for work he found Sara sitting on the couch staring intently at the phone on the coffee table.

"Honey, what are you doing?' Gil asked her. She didn't break contact with the phone. "They haven't called yet." she told him sounding annoyed as if this should be obvious to him. "I'm sure.." Gil started but was cut off by the ringing of the phone. If this had been a race to who could reach the phone first, Sara would've won. Gil had never seen Sara lunge for anything like that in her life. It was slightly scary.

"Hello?" she answered. "Okay, alright, alright. I will thank you." she said before hanging up the phone. "I'm perfectly fine. The baby is safe, no infection, nothing! I just have to pick up my vitamins and go see the doctor in month." Sara said smiling before jumping up and down and squealing. About two minutes into that she stopped suddenly and looked at her stomach. "Sorry baby, I'll stop jiggling you." she said to her belly. Gil came over and gave her a kiss.

"I've never been this happy." he said as he kissed her belly. "Daddy loves you, bug." he said to her stomach smiling.

**Okay review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is chapter three I know its short but please read and review the next chapter(S) will be longer I promise!!**

Sara was walking through the crime lab hallway with a smile permanently plastered on her face. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She had a great husband, a great job and was having a perfectly healthy baby. No one or nothing would make her have a bad day today. Except for the one and only Conrad Ecklie.

"Sidle. Get in here now." Ecklie demanded of her from the hallway. Confused at his request Sara did as she was told and took a seat in front of Eckile's desk.

"Sara it has come to my attention that you are in violation or lab policy. I have found out that are you not only involved with a coworker, but married and expecting a child with said person. Now I don't know for certain which coworker it is but I have an idea. Now if you tell me the truth, I might not fire you." He told her.

Sara didn't flinch. "Ecklie, I don't care what you do, but I do know that if I tell you and you fire us you'll be kicking your own ass over it later. So let's just get this cleared up right now, if and I do mean if I tell you, you will not fire either one or us. Got it?" she told him clearly in control.

He just stood there gapping his mouth like a fish for a few minutes before muttering "Fine."

"Alright yes I am married and yes I am expecting a baby. I have been married to this person for just over a year, but we dated for two before getting married." She told him.

"Name, Sidle, I need a name." He said clearly agitated. "Grissom. You will use it when addressing me from now on seeing as how it's my last name. Now if you don't mind I have other things to attend too." She told him coolly before leaving his office and heading straight for Gil's.

"We have a slight problem." She told him immediately. He looked up concern written all over his face. "Are you and the baby aright?" he asked.

"We're fine. But somehow Ecklie found out about us and I mean everything about us and forced me to tell him. Don't worry I made him promise that if I told him he couldn't fire us or anything. He agreed but still it's Ecklie. SO be warned he'll probably be wanting to talk to you soon." She told him,

He sighed heavily. "We knew eventually he'd find out, so I guess its okay it happened now." Gil said as he shook his head. Sara came over and kissed him softly. "What do you think his opinion would be on PDA?" she asked before kissing him again.

"I'm going go home, me and bug are hungry. I love you. I'll see you later- if you survive Ecklie." she said. "Alright love you too." he said before leaning in to talk to her belly. "Hi, bug, daddy will see you and mommy later, but first he has to deal with an awful man. See how much I love you already." he said as gently kissed her belly.

Sara kissed Gil one more time before leaving with her hand placed happily on her stomach.

**Please review so I can dance around happily. Otherwise I'll cry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter four read and leave me nice reviews so I can be happy and write more! ;)**

Sara was sitting in the couch reading one night with Gil besides her watching the news. He was completely engrossed in a day shift murder that was on when Sara gasped besides him. He immediately looked over at her to see the most contorted and grossed out look on her face.

"Honey? You alright?" he asked her tentatively. She didn't respond right away, she just short of squeaked before finally shutting the book and saying; "I change my mind. We're just going to have to find another way for our daughter to be born, I am not doing that. So either you find me another option or she's staying in my belly for a long time."

Gil wasn't sure if he should laugh or not because Sara looked dead serious.

"Baby, women have been giving birth since the beginning of time and your body is specifically made for carrying and birthing children. Besides you'll be giving birth at a hospital where they provide you with full medical care and painkillers." He told her soothingly. However the look an Sara's face told him she wasn't convinced.

"But it looks and sounds so, so awful." she cringed.

"Sara, it's not awful, your bringing our daughter into the world, besides I've seen you walk around for almost an hour with your bone sticking out of your arm and you not even caring. I think you'll do just fine and I'll be there besides you the entire time." Gil said.

Sara wrinkled her brow and thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll give birth to her, but you've got the poopy diapers. That's where I draw the line."

Gil just chuckled, "Whatever you say dear."

The next day at the crime lab the team was in the layout room awaiting assignments when Gil finally walked in.

"Catherine, Nick you've got a DB in a strip club. Greg, Warrick you've got a breaking and entering at the local Gas and Go. And Sara you and me have a double in Seven Hills." he told the team.

They all dispersed for their various locations and upon arriving at theirs Gil was immediately sorry he assigned Sara and himself to this case. The assignment log hadn't warned of decomp.

"Smells wonderful." Sara gagged as she collected blood samples from the bedroom, where most of the action had seemed to have taken place.

"Oh yes, just wonderful." Gil muttered. "It looked like the wife died of a single GSW to the head and the husband died of two gun shot wounds to the chest, we'll have to wait for Doc to know for sure." Gil stated out loud. It wasn't long before Gil noticed he was talking to himself. He walked to the back of the house and about one hundred yards a way saw Sara losing her breakfast. He came up behind her and held her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He had never known her to throw up before even at the worst decomps.

"You alright?" he asked once she was done and lead her back to the car.

"Yeah I'm fine now, apparently, baby doesn't like decomps." Sara stated smiling. Gil knew she was trying to put on a brave face. He could tell she wasn't feeling well at all, she was pale and tired looking. She needed to go home.

"Sara, you're not alright, I can tell. And lying about it isn't healthy for you or our baby. You go home and rest and I'll see you after shift." he instructed his wife.

"But, you can't work the case alone, it's too much." Sara protested. Gil held up her hand to stop her.

"Ill be fine, it's not like I haven't worked one by myself before. You go home." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I wouldn't do that, throw up doesn't taste good." Sara said smiling slightly. Gil chuckled softly and kissed her on the forehead. "Ill have Jim take you home." Gil said.

Gil walked down the hallway of the crime lab on the way to talk to Wendy about the blood Sara had collected when he ran into Ecklie.

"Where's Sara? I haven't seen her since shift started, isn't she working with you?" he asked

"Yes she was, but I sent her home, she had gotten ill." Gil responded.

"Would you have sent her home if she wasn't your wife?" Ecklie challenged. Gil raised his eyebrows.

"Conrad, she is pregnant and not feeling well, I sent her home. Now if you don't mind I've got a case to solve." Gil said before walking away.

After what seemed like forever Gil was finally able to return home. He crept quietly into their home and showered right away so as not to make Sara sick again. He crawled into bed carefully cradled Sara against his chest. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. As he went to kiss her head he noticed the all to familiar sent of lemons, a true way to get ride of the smell of a decamp.

"Lemons." Gil chuckled before falling asleep with Sara still in his arms.

**Review and say nice things, Please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but her you go another chapter! Read and review and say nice things that will make me smile!**

Sara was in her fifth month of pregnancy and no longer allowed in the field so she and Gil had decided that financially it would be alright if she started maternity leave early. So she took the time she had off to start putting together the baby's room.

She made her way into the baby store and cringed a little upon walking into the store, it was almost as bad as when Catherine took her shopping once, overly happy people everywhere all grabbing their customer's stomachs and ohhing and awing over a pregnant belly. Sara knew she had to buy furniture or her daughter would be sleeping on the floor, but she also knew that if someone grabbed her belly they would be pulling back a stub.

She sucked in a huge breath and placed a smile in her face and rested on hand on her belly, before she took the opportunity to speak to it. "Hey baby, mommy's apologizing in advance, because lots of people will be trying to touch my belly and by extension you, now you have no control over your currant living position so I promise I'll try my hardest to make sure they leave you alone." Sara spoke softly to her daughter.

She then proceeded deeper into the store and made her way over to the paint counter, and spoke to a spick haired teen who reminded her somehow of Greg.

"Excuse me, I'd like two gallons of paint in this color." she told the boy. He looked up and looked her up and down making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You got it, baby." the boy said taking the color swatch Sara had handed to him. "It should be ready in about an hour. I'll wait for you." He said seductively. Sara giggled

"Whatever you say hot stuff, but just some advice, it's not wise to hit on pregnant and married women. They typically don't like it and neither do there husbands." She told him gently.

He didn't look derailed, "Well I'm sorry honey but I cant help it if your gorgeous." He told her smiling.

"Well thank you for that- I think, now go get working on my paint, I'll be back, Romeo." Sara said as she left him there gawking.

She didn't have to look long to find the furniture she wanted, it was all a beautiful mahogany wood and came in a set that included a crib, dresser and changing table. She also found a light pink over-stuffed chair that she decided to get as well, she figured that her daughter could use it when older.

After a ten minute talk with Romeo, she was able to leave with her paint and furniture. Once home she changed into sweats and a tee-shirt and began painting the room, it only took her two hours to finish with the paint and after a lunch break she moved on to putting together the crib, she found it easy to put together once she stopped reading the directions.

After she put it together she placed it in the room along with the dresser and changing table, she placed all the necessary diaper changing implements in the changing table and placed all the little clothes she had bought, so far into the dresser and she placed a silver and pink stripped pillow on the pink chair that matched the curtains and the material in her crib.

She also hung up pictures above her daughters crib, there was one of herself, one of Gil, and one of them together as well as one of the guys from the lab, on the other wall containing the dresser and changing table she hung to sparkly pictures, one of a butterfly and one of a dragonfly. Sara figured that they were appropriate what with Gil being an entomologist, however she preferred that they be cute and sparkly instead of the tradionally hairy, things. As a final touch she placed a pink and silver butterfly stuffed animal in the crib.

She left the room feeling very proud of herself and very exhausted. She showered and ate and crawled into bed and waited for Gil to come home, she didn't have to wait long, but by the time he came in she was fast asleep. Gil walked into the kitchen to find dinner waiting for him and a note from Sara:

_Honey_

_Went shopping today and finished Kaylee's room. Go look at it and tell me what you think, I'm writing this down in case I fall asleep before you get here, and I like the name Kaylee- figured I'd try it out, so let me know what you think about that as well. Love you! _

_I hope you had a great day._

_Sara_

Gil smiled to himself and finished eating and went to look at the room, he could not believe his eyes it was perfect, just enough pink that it was a girls room , but subtle so as not to over whelming. He smiled at the picture she had hung and carefully turned off the light and went to crawl into bed.

He slid in and cradled Sara and kissed her forehead. "Good Sara, and Kaylee, I love you." He whispered to them before closing his eyes to sleep. Before falling asleep he felt a small kick from inside Sara hit his hand that was resting in Sara's stomach. He fell asleep to the comforting feeling of his daughter. Gil Grissom couldn't have been a happier man.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Chapter six! I know its a short chapter but the next will be longer I do not own CSI,I just borrow them, please read and leave me nice reviews!

**Sara was sitting alone on her bed with her feet tucked in under the silky red sheets and comforter. She was looking out the window at the wet wood outside, she loved the rainy weather. She closed her eyes as the CD player changed disks and began playing a different tune in the back ground. Sara smiled slightly and rubbed her stomach gently.**

"**I love you, kid, you know that." she told her daughter, she got a soft kick in response. Sara had discovered that lately if she spoke directly to her unborn infant she would get some movement in response. This made her very happy and made her feel more connected to her daughter, and even though people thought her crazy for it, she felt like it was on odd, but very real conversation between Kaylee and herself.**

**She then got up and ambled into the kitchen, past Gil who as online looking up something to do with bugs. She began to compile the ingredients necessary for chocolate chip cookies, she was just putting them in the oven when she felt Gil's arms wrap around her waist.**

**She leaned back into him and closed her eyes as he began to dance with her around their kitchen. It was a while before he spoke but finally he did.**

"**Sara I noticed that every time it rains you make cookies, and I was curious as to why." He asked her as they continued to dance. She smiled before responding.**

"**Well when I was little rain storms used to scare me, so my mom and I would make cookies together and it would always make me feel better, so after my father died and my mother was taken away every time it would rain I would make cookies to remember her, I guess. And I thought it would be a nice tradition for Kaylee and I to continue and I will enjoy being able to tell her about her first cookie making session." Sara responded resting her head against Gil's chest.**

**He kissed her forehead comfortingly, "That's sweet and I think it's a great idea." He told her.**

"**So now that we've got her first name, what about her middle name, I was thinking Sara." He mused out loud.**

**She smiled up at him, "Well I've been thinking about that also, but I don't think we should name her after me, just living with me will be hard enough, let alone her having my name, but I do like Anne, after your mother." Sara told him as he twirled her around.**

"**Anne, Kaylee Anne Grissom. I love it, and I love you." he said kissing her tenderly.**

**They continued to dance until the cookies were done and then they sat at the table and enjoyed them while listening to the rain as a family, Sara , Gil and of course Kaylee.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay another chapter, read and review!! Now I've no idea how things are done in court so if I made a mistake please be forgiving.

**Sara was sitting in the crime lab having lunch with Gil when Catherine burst in. "Oh, good you're here, you and I have a court date." she told Sara. "Oh okay when?" Sara asked confused.**

"**In twenty minutes, I figured you'd forget and wear jeans so I brought you a pair of my old maternity pants, now you're a little taller than me but you're pregnant so people will be forgiving. Now come on." she said in a rush.**

"**Um, okay, bye honey." Sara said giving Gil a kiss as she left with Catherine. Once Sara was dressed for court they headed to the Denali. "Cath what case of ours is going to court?" Sara asked.**

"**The rape-murder from before your break. Don't worry I'll be doing the talking, I just need you there so they cant say one of us did everything and one of us did nothing. But luckily for you, normally pregnant criminalists don't get called to the stand." Catherine said easily.**

"**Normally? Meaning they might still call me up?" Sara asked worried, she could hardly remember anything about the case. **

**Once in the court room and Catherine was sworn in, Sara was sitting in the back going over all the case notes and evidence just in case they called her up. Catherine was halfway through explaining a key piece of evidence when the defense Lawyer for the suspect interrupted, "Ms. Willows, you worked this case with a Sara Sidle I believe, the wife of Dr. Gil Grissom, is that correct?" he asked. "Yes." Catherine answered confused.**

**Sara was instantly paying close attention at the sound of Gil's and her's name. "And she was pregnant?" he continued. "Yes, she was." Cath responded. "Now would you explain to me how your evidence was not contaminated and chain of custody was not broken when Mrs. Grissom miscarried at the scene?" the lawyer fired at her.**

"**Yes, that is true but noting was contaminated, the evidence was in my Denali, and when Sara started to miscarry we placed her in the back of her Denali, where it happened." Catherine explained uncomfortably.**

"**And I assume you took photographs of this for your report, per regulation policy?" he asked. "Yes, I did." Cath responded shakily. **

**The next thing Sara knew there were photographs of her losing her baby and of her vehicle after she had been removed by paramedics. The photographs made bile rise in her throat , she tried to keep it down to no avail, she vomited on the floor before rushing out of the court room. Catherine made to follow her but she was stopped by the judge. "We will continue this prosecution at a later date." he said.**

**Catherine found Sara in the car, clearly upset, hands stroking her stomach. "Sara I'm sorry, I had no idea those photos would be included or used. I'm so sorry." Catherine apologized.**

"**It's fine you were doing your job. Please take me home." Sara whispered as she started crying softly. Back at Gil and Sara's Catherine explained what had happened to Gil, as Sara had closed herself in the bedroom. As Gil went to comfort Sara he noticed she was asleep on the bet holding Kaylee's most recent sonogram photo close to her chest. Gil closed the door carefully and went to call a judge and explain to him why his killing of a lawyer was justified.**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay another chapter for your enjoyment! Read and review and I apologize for not updating sooner. **

Sara was now eight months pregnant and decided she would go baby clothes shopping. She knew that she needed to, it was the only thing left to do except actually give birth. So she and Gil headed to the baby store. They walked in holding hands and then Gil suddenly stopped.

"What?" Sara asked concerned. "I, I'm not sure I can do this." Gil sputtered out. "Why not?" Sara asked him scrunching her forehead in confusion. "Look at us Sara, people will think I'm your father not your husband." he responded.

"Gil, look at me. You are not that old nor do you look like my father. And who cares what other people think? You are my husband and are going to be a wonderful father." Sara told him, before gently kissing him.

"Okay." he said and he wrapped his arms around her and they headed to the girls section, as they did so Sara saw Romeo, the paint guy, he shook his head in disapproval at the handsome man Sara was with. She just smiled and waved as they walked by.

They finally made to the girls section and Sara gasped, "There's so much pink." she sputtered out in disgust. Gil chuckled and said, "Well apparently it was the color on sale dear."

"Our daughter is not wearing just pink clothes." Sara grumbled. After about an hour of rummaging through pink, pink, and ever pinker clothing Sara gave up and headed to the boys section. There she found cargo style pants and onesies with little animals and cute bugs on them. She come back and showed them to Gil, who ironically had chosen all of his daughters clothes.

"Look Gil, aren't they adorable? See there yellow, blue and green, so they will still go with the pants, skirts and jumpers you picked out." she said excitedly. "They're perfect. And so are these." he said pulling out a tiny pair of baby booties that were white with tiny hand stitched flowers all over them. "Where did you find these?" Sara asked in surprise.

"That doesn't matter, but I remembered how much these shoes and the dress meant to you considering . So one day while you were out I bought them and the dress for you. So now we have them." Gil explained.

She gave him a soft smile and took the shoes to look at them better. As she did so she couldn't help but remember when she found the dress that matched the shoes.

_Sara had just walked into the store when she saw it. It was the most perfect dress she had ever seen. It was tiny, white tank top style dress that at the middle ruffled out from silk to chiffon and was covered in tiny pink flowers. _

_She walked over and picked it up and after a long moment of thought she bought it. That day as she walked through the front door she said excitedly, "Gil! Come look it's the most precious thing." she gushed as Gil came into the living room. Once Sara showed him the dress he smiled, "That's beautiful." he told her. _

"_I know, I thought she could wear it for our first family photos." Sara said carefully placing it back in the box. She smiled down at her belly. Little did either of them know that three days later they wouldn't be having a baby after all and in a fit of despair Sara had thrown the dress out._

"Thank you." Sara said slightly teary eyed, placing the shoes in the cart. "No problem, besides our daughter will look amazing in that dress." he said coming over wrapping his arms around her waist, as he did so he felt a small kick under his hand. Sara and Gil smiled as the headed to check out.

That night after returning home and placing the clothes in the dressers and closet, Gil came up behind Sara and on a silk lined hanger, placed the dress in the closet. "I cannot believe you paid for this- again. It's so expensive." Sara said trailing her hand lightly over the dress.

Gil hugged her close from behind, "No its perfect. Our daughter will have whatever she wants just like you. And that dress means so much to both of us." he whispered in her ear. Sara turned around and kissed him tenderly. "Take me to bed." she said seductively. "As you wish." Gil responded carefully picking Sara up and kissing her all the way down the hall until reached the big inviting bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't kill me in my sleep! Here is another chapter Read, review and enjoy!**

Sara rolled over and groaned, she did not want to have to get up this morning. However her bladder had another idea. "Alright, alright you win." Sara moaned as she waddled her way to the bathroom.

She had just finished showering and getting dressed when her phone rang. The caller ID informed her it was Grissom. She smiled as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Well good morning, how are me two favorite ladies?" Gil asked clearly in a good mood.

"We are doing good, except for the fact that your daughter finds it humorous to play kickball with my bladder."

"Oh I'm sorry honey, well soon enough she won't be able to kick your bladder, she'll be kicking in your arms."

"Well I hope she shows up soon because if I get any bigger I'm not going to be able to find clothes, they don't make them much bigger, I don't think." Sara joked.

"Dear you look lovely, pregnant or not." Gil said sincerely

"So what do I owe the pleasure or this phone call? I'm sure Ecklie wants you working not talking to me."

"Well actually that's why I'm calling, work. We need an extra pair of eyes on some case photos. There is so much evidence to be processed and no one has the time, or wants to help with looking at the photos for clues. Do you think you'd be able to come down and help?" He asked her though he clearly didn't want to.

"Sure, I'll be there shortly. I love you bugman."

"I love you too, bye." Gil said as he hung up.

Half an hour later Sara was pulling into the Lab parking lot, as she made her way indoors, she ran into Greg, "Wow, Sara you'd think you were carrying a whale, not a baby. You're huge!" he teased.

She smiled at him, which took him by surprise, he was expecting a shoe to the head or something like it, "You know Greg, I had the same thought this morning, now normally, you'd have been in trouble for actually voicing that thought, but I'll let it go, seeing as how I've missed you. Give me a hug."

"Sweet, Sara hugs!" Greg exclaimed as he attempted to give her a hug, which was harder than they thought due to her belly. "would you give me the joy of escorting you down the hallway to where I'm told your services are needed?" He asked as he bowed and held out his arm. Sara giggled and shook her head yes. He took her arm and they walked at Sara's slow pace seeing as how she waddled most of the time now anyway.

"Hey guys, look who I found in the hallway." Greg teased as they entered the layout room.

"Hey Sara, how you been babe?" Nick asked as he motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking." she replied sitting down.

"Hey honey, I'm glad to see you made it here in such great care." Gil joked as he gave Sara a kiss, at the sight of Greg and Nick fawning over Sara.

"Yep, so what are my eyeballs doing for you today?" She asked sweetly.

At this a chuckling, Catherine and Warrick came in each carrying two boxes full of photos. Sara's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me, you're not seriously making go through all of those by myself are you?"

Gil smiled, "No, Greg will be helping you, so what we need is for you to put them piles based on what they are, and what's in them. I will see you later my dear, Nicky and I have a body with bugs." He said before leaning in to kiss away her pouting face.

"Haha, have fun, go play with your bugs." Sara joked as the team filed out of the room, leaving her with Greg.

"So you ready to get some paper cuts and have your eyes go blurry?" Greg asked in a light tone.

"Sure why not, hand me those boxes, I will sort them into piles, evidence, body shots, things like that, then you my friend will be looking for what doesn't fit, and I will supervise, seeing as how I've done this many a time and will more than likely have to get up and pee every twenty minutes." Sara told him.

"Okay boss whatever you say." Greg said smiling as he moved the boxes.

**Okay I know it's short, but I will add more later, I need to start adding to some of my other stories, Please leave me a nice review, that will make me smile!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know I haven't updated this story, but now I am, today is the day I'm planning on updating all my stories, wish me luck! Read and leave me great review!

**They had been sorting through photos for over three hours, all laughter gone by now. Sara shifted in her set uncomfortably, as another unwelcome pain hit her abdomen. **

"**Greg, are your eyes seeing red, like mine or is it just me?" she asked sleepily.**

"**Oh no, trust me, I'm seeing plenty of red. I think I'm going to go get a coffee, before I go blind, would you like a tea?" Greg offered kindly as he stood up and stretched.**

"**Sure, here help me up before you go, I've got to pee, oh ouch!" Sara said rubbing her belly.**

"**Sara, are you alright? Because the last time I checked when pregnant woman say 'ouch' and rub there bellies, there in labor." Greg asked worried.**

"**Yeah I think I'm fine, probably just braxton hicks, I'm not due for three more weeks." she reassured him.**

"**Oh, okay, lets get you up." Greg asked relieved as he helped Sara up, but once he did he immediately wished he hadn't. Sara's water broke.**

"**Sara please tell me you just peed your pants, and that you are not in labor. I swear I won't tell anyone." Greg pleaded.**

"**Greg, I wish you were right, but I'm in labor, ouch!" she said as she gripped his hand.**

"**Oh okay, we got to, um, hospital, Gil, um,…" Greg trailed off scared.**

"**Greg, calm down, please I can't have you freak out, I'm freaking out, but you were right, let's get to the hospital, and I'll call Gil on the way." Sara said trying to take control of the situation.**

"**Okay, lets go." Greg said as he carefully led Sara out to the car, and finally they were on the way to the hospital. Sara picked up her cell phone to call Gil, she only got his voicemail.**

"**Hey, Gil it's me, its about three o' clock. I don't want to worry you but my water just broke and Greg is taking me to the hospital, I don't want to be one of those nagging wives, but please get your ass to the hospital ASAP, because I don't want to give birth our daughter alone. I love you." she said before hanging up.**

**Finally they made it to the hospital, and they made there way to the desk to talk to the receptionist, "Hey, this is Sara Grissom, and she's in labor." Greg said worriedly, with a wince as Sara was crushing hand through another contraction.**

"**Okay, have a seat and someone will be with you shortly." she replied as if it was nothing, that someone was about to give birth in the lobby.**

"**Hey, lady, maybe you didn't hear him, I'm in labor, you know trying to have a baby, and it really hurts, so get up off your ass, and find me doctor with some drugs!" Sara barked.**

"**Ma'am, have a seat and someone will be with you soon." she tried again.**

**Greg thought Sara was going to kill her, "No, you don't seem to be comprehending what I'm saying, I'm about to try to push a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon, and unless you know how to deliver a baby, you will find me a bed, some painkillers, and doctor in that order do you hear me?"**

**The women was about to protest again until Brass' voice was heard coming up to Sara and Greg. "Okay, lazy bones, she's with the crime lab and so is he, and I'm with the police department, so you will do as she says, before I have you arrested for negligence."**

**At that she hopped to it and came back with a doctor, a few minutes later, Sara was laying as comfortably as possible, in abed, with her painkillers.**

"**Hey, cookie how you doing?" Brass asked as he sat down at her feet, since Greg was in the chair. **

"**I'm okay now, the doctor says I'm almost completely dilated, so the baby should be here soon, I just hope Gil can get here before, I called him almost two hours ago." Sara confessed with a worried look.**

"**Well, I'll tell you what, I'll try his and Nicky's cells again, okay?" Jim asked as he patter her leg before going out in the hall to call them.**

"**Ouch! I want my husband already damn it!" Sara whined as she held Greg's hand through one more contraction.**

"**It's okay Sara, you're doing great, he'll be here soon, I promise." Greg said trying to sooth her. Once she made it through the contraction he left see where Jim was on the phone calls.**

"**Brass, did they answer? They need to get here soon, Sara's almost ready to go to the delivery room, and she's freaking out, hell, I'm freaking out!" Greg rattled off. Jim was about to answer, when a voice sounded behind him, followed by Sara's whimpering cry in the other room.**

"**Jim! Where is she?" Gil asked worried.**

"**Oh thank goodness! She's in here, you almost missed it man." Greg answered for him.**

**Gil walked right past both of them into Sara's room.**

"**Honey, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, how are you?" he asked as he planted a kiss on her forehead.**

"**I'm ready to push! Ahh! Get a doctor Now!" Sara growled. Nobody had ever seen Gil move so fast on his life, he was only gone two minutes, but Sara was already panting, trying to keep her daughter from coming before, a doctor was there.**

"**Okay, Sara let's take a look. Oh okay, you're fully dilated, let's have a baby." the doctor said.**

"**Finally." Sara grumbled, as she grabbed Gil's hand. **

"**Alright Sara when I say three, push with all your might. Ready, one, two, three, push!" she commanded.**

"**Ahh, it hurts so much!" Sara panted as she held tighter to Gil's hand, who was trying to be encouraging, "Sara you're doing so good, so good, come on." he whispered in her ear.**

**Mine while on the hall Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass, were all sitting in the room waiting. **

"**How long have they been in there?" Nick asked**

"**About, two hours." Jim answered.**

"**Okay, how about a bet? We already know they're having a girl, but fifty says we hear Sara scream at Gil." Warrick propositioned.**

"**I'll take apiece of that, I thought she was going to kill the receptionist, when we first got here." Greg quipped up.**

"**I got fifty that says we don't hear her." Nick said.**

"**I'm with Nick." Catherine said.**

**Back in the delivery room, Gil and Sara were almost going to be parents.**

"**Come on Sara we need one more push." the doctor said.**

"**I can't, I'm so tired and it hurt so much." she whined **

"**Yes you can sweetie, come on you're so close, in a few moments if you push hard, we can meet our daughter." Gil couched.**

"**Okay, Ahhhh!" Sara pushed hard on final time, and then a tiny cry could be heard in the room.**

"**Here you go mom and dad, meet your baby." the doctor said as she handed them a tiny clean pink bundle.**

"**She's so pretty, hello, Kaylee Anne Grissom, welcome to the world." Sara whispered as she took in her daughters brown curls and blue eyes, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.**

"**Wow, Sara, we made that, she's amazing, you're amazing." Gil said in aw.**

**They spent the next hour as a family, bonding with their daughter, until Sara was finally tired enough to fall asleep, Gil took the opportunity to let the team meet Kaylee. He walked slowly into the waiting room, with Kaylee, contently awake just looking around.**

"**Hey, guys meet Kaylee, Kaylee this is the team." Gil said as he approached them.**

"**Oh, she's so beautiful." Catherine whispered.**

"**Wow, Gil, you and Sara did good, she's gonna be a heartbreaker, just like her mother." Nick said as he came over to get a closer look. **

**After everyone had seen and held her, Grissom, took her back into Sara's room while he watched his two most favorite women in the world sleep peacefully. He was a lucky man.**

"**I love you Kaylee, and you too Sara." he whispered.**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so this is a story that I very much enjoyed writing, and I had originally planned to have chapter ten be the end of Miracle, but I do not want this story to end, and I hope you don't either, so if you all poke, prod, and beg enough I could be persuaded to do a sequel, so we can see where little Kaylee Grissom and her parents end up in the future, so let me know and I'll see what I can I do. Also, I am working in ideas for the sequel that I promised for Past present and future, I'm looking of a good stopping point, for where it is now. So please let me know if you have ideas, concerns or opinions of any kind.

Love Kayla ;)


End file.
